This invention relates to trunk storage systems and, in particular, those that are useful with motorcycles, motor tricycles, and other small vehicles.
Heretofore, motorcycles have been provided with a front wheel and a rear wheel, and a motor disposed therebetween. Over the rear wheel, a platform has been arranged which was provided with a trunk or plurality of trunks to store items. These trunks are suspended on the platform with a plurality of rods or other assemblies, thus the trunks are only removable from the platform with a great deal of difficulty.
This applicant has previously provided a motor tricycle having one front wheel and two rear wheels with a motor disposed forward of the rear wheel. In this type of vehicle, it is also desirable that a certain amount of space be provided with the motor tricycle to store things. Because of the size of these vehicles, it is necessary that this storage space be provided in a limited and small space of the vehicle, and it is further desirable that the storage compartment be of a relatively large volume.